Kevdog
Kevdog is an active wrestler on the RPW Roster. As of 2019, he is a rapper known as Lil Kev. He will release his debut extended-play on July 13, 2019. His debut single "Poison Mist" peaked at No. 1 on the MXW Top 100 Songs chart. He deleted his SoundCloud without reason in August 2019. RPW Win-Loss Record Career Kevin is a former MXW Champion, Universal Champion and Tag Team Champion with mrloveminecraft. At Xtreme Chaos 3, Kev defeated MXWMiNi in a No Holds Barred match. He Is Also the Only Person To Be 3-0 At MXW Xtreme Chaos. At Hardcore Havoc (2018), Mat defeated Kev, Drix, and MiNi to get a MXW Championship Opportunity at Heatwave. At MXW Heatwave (2018), Ash retained his championship against Kev. At EPW Rising Revolution (2018), Kev was defeated by Dobby in a No Holds Barred match. Shortly after, Kev announced it was his final match. He retired from Minecraft Wrestling with this speech: "Hey All, So Im Basically Still Unable To Join This Discord So I'm Sending Crews A Long Message, Thank You All For My 2 8/12 Years On This Server, This Server Meant A Whole Lot To Me But Lately All Its Been Doing Is Causing Me Pain And Stress In Rl, Anyways I Wish I Could've Faced More EPW People In My Career But I Just Gotta Call it Quits, Thank You For Everything And Being My Best Friends Ruck, Matty, Mat, Ult, Ash, Nuck, Drix, Crews, FF, Kong, Emily, Bdubzz, Boby, MrLove, Etc Etc The List Goes On And On, This Has Been Kevin Carmichael And I Bid You All An Adieu And Best Of Luck In The Future." Personal Life Kevin is known to be proud of his abs. DobbyMXW Feud After accusations of him ruining a TXW, Kev admitted that he had a hatred for DobbyMXW. He would scream "Fuck Dobby" multiple times. "It appears that Dobby can not take a fucking joke while participating in a meme match. Its ringing a few bells to that gay guy Light from 2017." NonviableAtom said in response to the show. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Termination (Most Protected) * Dogs Awakening * Terminating Knee Strike * Rocket Kick * 630 Senton Signature Moves * Perfect Plex * German Suplex * Brainbuster * Neckbreaker * Swinging Neckbreaker * Superkick * Pop Up Powerbomb * Jumping Clothesline * Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Dropkick * Running Dropkick Into Corner * Arm Drag * Diving DDT * Stiff Headbutt * Diving Elbow Drop * Tope Suicida Entrance Themes * Hot N*gga by Bobby Schmurda Championships And Accomplishments Dave Mattzer Reviews * Ranked No. 11 of the top 25 singles wrestlers in the First Half of 2017 * Ranked No. 10 of the top 50 singles wrestlers of all time * Average Rating of 3.5 Stars from Xtreme Chaos 2 to MXW Xtreme Chaos 3 HXW * HXW Championship (1 Time) * HXW Global Championship (1 Time) * HXW Rumble Winner (1 Time) * HXW Television Champion (1 Time) * HXW World Heavyweight Champion (2 Times) MPW * MPW Xtreme Championship (1 Time) MXW * MXW Championship (1 Time) * MXW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) * MXW Universal Championship (1 Time) Category:Active Roster